


Safeguard

by MugenLei



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alot of secrets, Even know, F/M, I don't, Inspired by a Movie, More will come - Freeform, This is, actually a canon, and more to tag, as the story goes on, au-ish, more will be tagged, what will I tag this as?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugenLei/pseuds/MugenLei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are so many secrets in the world that can't be revealed. Yes, even what's in Eren's basement. (Not that we know what's in there anyway.)</p><p>LOL. I'm sorry, I don't really know how to write summaries. -.-</p><p>Yeah, rated T for swearing? XD</p><p>It's been a few years since the ceremony and the choosing (this'll be revealed in the chapter~) I got a lot of missions given by Commander Erwin, and it's a pain in the ass, I know. But one day, I receive a mission that will surely beat what Erwin's been giving me the past few years now. </p><p>Want to know what it is? </p><p>Go on and click that title and read for yourself, ladies and gents. </p><p>And welcome to the world of hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, dear Reader! Uwaaaaaah~ I'm sorry, this is my first time doing a fic and I'm sooo nervous please don't be mean >_____

The darkness of the night swallowed what little light was left earlier that day.

 

People were now heading to their humble abodes and retire for the day. But it was never like that to Wall Sina.

 

She was alive during the night Many lights danced around the streets, people littered the place. They were everywhere.

 

"Hey there, wanna have some fun~?" A short, sandy blonde haired girl waved.

 

Of course there would always be prey. 

 

"Sure! Shall we?" A man offered his elbow to the lady and went off to who-knows-where.

 

And when there are prey, there will always be hunters. Very hungry hunters. 

 

"I got the target in my scope! Heading northeast, over!"

 

_"Copy that. Make sure ya don't lose 'em!"_

 

I scoffed. "That has never _**EVER**_ happened since my trainee days, base."

 

 _"Well, one way or another, it's bound to happen some time in the future, SL5."_ I could practically hear him smirk behind the mic on my face. Yeah. SL5 is my codename.

 

I clicked my tongue and held the mic near my lips again. "Cut me some slack here. I have morning duty by tomorrow till next week. Just because Commander and I were laughing about a certain 'Short stack' and he gave me a month of morning duty!" I could snickers at the end of our line. 

 

 _"Awe~ Mission in protecting his heart you mean?"_ Another voice said at the line. 

 

I sighed at the mic and felt my eyes roll at her childishness. "No, G3. Let's not forget that we're soldiers too. And if I'm late tomorrow, who knows what'll happen." I sighed again and imagined the worst.

 

_"All hell will break lose."_

 

"Exactly" I said with a small smile and watched my scope again. 

 

 _"Your dear corporal will get mad again~"_

 

Honestly? you have never even heard her like this. G3 had always been a serious woman. In reality, she scared the living wits out of you. But... _Dear corporal?_ The name's funny as is sounds. 

 

 _"SL5! You still have us on scope!?"_ Someone yelled at your ear.

 

The voice made you snap back to reality and stutter a 'yeah'.

 

 _"Good. Cause I can't handle this guy anymore! He's too much of a perv and he keeps on touching me! I need a shower, stat! Oh, and also, I got what we need."_ The girl said on the mic. 

 

"MP7, calm your shit down. We still need to gather more information." I told her and maintained a tight circle around the sandy blonde. 

 

_"SL5! The target's moving! Do it!" Another voice rang at my earpiece._

_My scope whipped at the east side and I saw him. Running for his life. He must have known we were after him. "Shit!" I cursed and aimed my gun at him and followed him until there weren't that many people. _Why the hell did Sina have so many people at this ungodly hour? It makes it harder to hunt!?__

__"SL5! He's getting away!" MP7 yelled at the mic._ _

__

__Then a shot rang throughout the city and it caused a lot of people to duck and take cover. _It's not that I meant to shoot you._ I thought to myself and then it clicked. _Shit. I forgot to put the silencer on! How stupid of me._ I cursed for the second time of the night. My words are soooo colorful this evening. _ _

__

__I held the mic near my lips again. "MP7, did you get him!?"_ _

__

__At first, she didn't respond. It made me a bit nervous. _Did I make a mistake?_ I felt the sweat roll off my neck. _ _

__

___"Yeah! I got him. You could have just shot him in the leg by the way, it could have made my job easier, that way, I wouldn't have to chase him all the way."_ She sneered._ _

__

__I breathed. I didn't even know I was holding my breath for so long. "Hah. Your fault for wearing heels."_ _

__

___"No! Your fault for shooting him in the shoulder!"_ She yelled._ _

__

__"Nah. He was moving. I could have missed that way."_ _

__

__I knew she was gonna retort back. _"Alright you two, let's head back to base. It's been a very, _very_ long night." __ _

___ _

___"Roger that." You said with a small smile and packed up your gear. _"Yes, G3."_ _ _ _

___ _

___~~~~~~~~_ _ _

___ _

___The light entered my dimly lit room and into my eyes, earning a small but annoyed grunt from me._ _ _

___ _

___"Ugh... Go away, whoever you are that's shining light into my eyes. I will kill you in your sleep." I grumbled and turned the other way._ _ _

___ _

___Yeah. Not really much of a morning person._ _ _

___ _

___After a few minutes, something was shining on my eyes again. _Go away sun, some people need rest too ya know, so don't go and shine your freaking godforsaken light into somebody's eyes._ _ _ _

___ _

___The sudden knocking on your door made you grunt. "What do you waaaant?" I moaned out of frustration._ _ _

___ _

___"Don't you go moaning in there, [Name]! Everybody else might think otherwise!" The person yelled._ _ _

___ _

____That voice. It's too happy._ _ _ _

___ _

___"What do you want, Hanji-san?" I sat up on bed and padded through the door barefoot and opened it._ _ _

___ _

___Revealing a very ecstatic Hanji. "Woah! Look at your eyes! They're so dark!" She yelled and poked underneath my eye。_ _ _

___ _

___I scratched my head and yawned. "Is that all you came here for, Hanji-san?" My eyes started drooping again._ _ _

___ _

___"Ah! Erwin wants to have a word with you before breakfast." She said. _Breakfast? What time is it anyway?__ _ _

___ _

___"Na, Hanji-san, what time is it?" I asked and placed an index finger and a thumb at the bridge of my nose to prevent a headache from forming at my temples._ _ _

___ _

___She took out her watch and glanced at it. "It's 5:30 in the morning." She said and placed it back in her pocket._ _ _

___ _

____Shit, I've only been asleep for two measly hours!?_ _ _ _

___ _

___"Now that you mention it, you kinda look like Shorty now with those bags under your eyes." She said and started laughing out loud._ _ _

___ _

___I scoffed and placed my elbow at the frame of my door and my head on my palm. "The eyes do. But the height? Not so much there." I said and started chuckling._ _ _

___ _

___"What are you shits doing there, laughing at?" A sudden voice made me jump._ _ _

___ _

___Hanji-san and I stared at each other and looked at the person in front of us. The object of our talk earlier. "Nothing~" You both sang at him and chuckled._ _ _

___ _

___"Nothing my ass. People don't laugh because of nothing. Unless you are sick in the head. Are you, Cadet [Name]?" He said and glared at me._ _ _

___ _

___"Calm your vertically infested hormones there, Levi! [Name]-chan here just woke up!" Hanji yelled._ _ _

___ _

___I placed a hand on my face to keep myself from laughing. "Hanji-san, you're not supposed to yell that." I groaned and tried my best to take my mind off that 'vertically infested' joke._ _ _

___ _

___The face the man was making? No. It wasn't cute at all. His face mortified as a man-eating one. If looks could kill, Hanji-san would be at the floor, mouth foaming. "If I know, you should be at morning duty by now. What are you doing here, sleeping in? Do you need more punishment?" He said and eyed me._ _ _

___ _

___Then, she started patting my back. "Now, now, [Name]! You go and visit Erwin now! We don't want you to be late!" She said and pushed me back inside my room._ _ _

___ _

____Yeah.. Change then go to Commander Erwin's._ I thought and began changing to the standard issue uniform. _ _ _

___ _

___I faced in the mirror and debated internally. "Hair up?" I pulled my [H/C] up. "Hair down?" I let it all go._ _ _

___ _

____Hair down it is, then._ I thought and went out to Commander Erwin's office. _ _ _

___ _

___You know what I really hate about this really old castle? The fact that it's old and dusty, and it has too many hallways. One could get lost in here anyway._ _ _

___ _

___I turned another corner and saw where I was supposed to go. Then I knocked._ _ _

___ _

___"Name and business?" A deep voice called from the inside._ _ _

___ _

___"[Name] [L.Name] sir. You called for me?" I said and waited for his response._ _ _

___ _

___"[Name]? Ah, yes. Come in." He said and I opened the door._ _ _

___ _

____I don't even know what happened._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Why is everything so dark?_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Oh, my eyes are closed. How silly of me._ _ _ _

___ _

___I opened my eyes slowly at first. I saw white. Yeah, a lot of white. Then that white began to form into a figure._ _ _

___ _

___"[--me]"_ _ _

___ _

___Why are you shaking me? Who the fuck are you?_ _ _

___ _

___Then, the world stopped spinning. Then I saw Commander Erwin's face. "Commander Erwin?" I groaned and looked around. "What happened?"_ _ _

___ _

___"Well, you passed out."_ _ _

___ _

___"Why?" I asked and held my head._ _ _

___ _

___"You saw me half-naked, [Name]."_ _ _

___ _

____What!?_ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2 - Shall we begin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, I had work to do and I was already rushing this. I apologize in advance for any mistakes.

_I know I have seen many naked people, well, Half-naked boys, but this is the Commander we are talking about here! I might even gets charged of Sexually Harassing him!_ I mentally screamed and panicked. 

 

"[Name]? Are you alright? Should I go get a medic for you?" He started asking and it snapped me back to reality. 

 

I immediately dropped to my knees. "Commander Erwin Smith! I apologize for walking in on you! And please don't charge me of sexually harassing you!" 

 

"Wait [Name], I--"

 

"I didn't mean to do it sir! It was never my intention!"

 

"That's why calm down I--"

 

"So please don't charge me of Sexually harassing you sir!" I pleaded and he kept on shaking me and telling me to stand up. 

 

After that, the door opened and in came two figures. Upon noticing them, I quickly stood up and my hand made its way to my chest. _That definitely did hurt though._ I inwardly grimaced at the sudden pain. 

 

"Now, now, if it isn't Cadet [Name] [L.Name]. How is training going for you?" Dot Pixis, the Commander of the Garrisons, said and dismissed your salute and then took a swig at his canteen. Probably filled with alcohol again. 

"The training is going well sir. I appreciate your concern." I said "Please do sit down." I gestured at the seats in front of the sofa and Pixis made his way to it. 

 

Then I was startled at the finger that was pointed at me. "YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? ARE YOU SEXUALLY HARASSING YOUR COMMANDER!?" Nile Dok, the Commander of the Military Police, yelled at my face and glared at me. 

 

"Sir, no sir. I was not sexually harassing Commander Erwin. I fainted a few hours ago and Erwin Dancho graciously offered his sofa for my recovery sir." I explained knowing that this dude here in front of me was dense as a rock. _Of course he wouldn't believe me. It has always been like that._

 

"LIES" He yelled and pointed at me again. _Does this guy like pointing that much?_ "YOU NEVER ONCE FAINTED DURING TRAINING SO WHY NOW OF ALL TIMES!?" _Is he and Shadis related? They both seem to like yelling than speaking normally._ I thought to myself and prayed for more patience. 

 

"Sir--"

 

"Now, now, Nile, Don't harass the girl. I'm sure she has her reasons." Pixis said and took another swig at his canteen. "Well, anyway, back to the matter at hand. It is a good thing that Cadet [L.Name] Is here." 

 

The look on your face must have told him something that made him laugh. "Don't worry, Cadet. You're not in trouble. It's just a new mission for you." He said and glanced at Erwin, who was now sitting at his desk, paper in hand.

 

I strode to his desk and took the flimsy paper. "You may have heard of Lance Corporal Levi, right?" Pixis asked and looked at me. "Humanity's Strongest?" 

 

I shrugged my shoulders and Erwin shot me a pointed look as if to say _Your Corporal! THAT LEVI!_ then I looked at Pixis and nodded. "So, what will be my mission, sir?" I asked and tried my hardest to avoid Erwin's death glare.

 

Nile sat on an individual chair and took a paper from the paper. "Apparently, A lot of the people in the Inner City wants him dead." 

 

"Why? Is it because he's Humanity's Strongest?" 

 

"No. That's not it. All these people in the paper came from the Underground Capital." He said and tapped a pen on the paper. "The people of the Inner City hired assassins to kill him. We were able to interrogate someone and he told us who and when are they going to strike." 

 

I nodded in understanding and folded the paper into a smaller one and placed it inside my jacket. "So, my guess is, my mission will be to protect him of these 'killers' you speak of?" I said and lifted my fingers to a quotation mark. 

 

I saw them nod and was off to make preparations before I heard someone speak. "One thing is for sure though, you can't let him see you. He should not know he is being targeted and he absolutely must not know about the Assassins." Erwin said and nodded to you and you nodded back. 

 

"Yes, sir." I said and saluted once more before I made my leave. 

 

Once I was gone, all three of them looked at each other. 

 

"Is she going to make it? I mean, Levi is the most cautious of all. He may catch her in the act if she's not careful." Nile said. "Besides, I don't trust her skills yet, of all the people who joined the Scouting Legion, why her? Why not Mikasa Ackerman or Annie Leonheart? They topped most of their classes and they would have been more than capable of this mission." He added as he drank the tea that was served earlier.

 

"I chose her because there is something that I want to see again." Erwin said and interlaced his fingers in front of his lips. "That one time during the battle in Trost." He looked at the sun setting on his window. "She could kill if she wanted. She will be what she needs to be."

 

"I agree. I have seen that child fly around the city killing Titans. But, I've heard that she does not have a family?" Pixis asked and glanced at Erwin for confirmation. 

 

"Yes. She said that they were eaten by a titan during the fall of Maria." Erwin replied as he skimmed at the folder that was on his desk. _Cadet [Name] [L.Name] Codename: SL5 Weapon of choice: Sniper_ He took out another folder that was the database of all the assassins and compared them to hers. _Of all the weapons she had to use, why a sniper? Isn't it hard to maintain a safe distance and being a sniper means you need to be in a longer distance. What if you need to be in a much shorter one? What will you do, [Name]?_

 

Dinner rolled around and the mess hall was slowly being filled by soldiers. I got my tray of food and saw the table where Eren and Armin sat. They saw me and waved me over. "[Name], [Name]! Over here!" They both yelled and I came over and sat beside Eren. 

 

"So, where's Mikasa? She's always glued to you both." I asked and ate the stew that somehow looked like porridge. 

 

"Oh, Corporal Levi gave her some work to do since we got in trouble." Eren shrugged as he ate. 

 

 _Wait, Mikasa? Getting in trouble? How did that happen?_ "Woah, how did that happen?" They began explaining to me that it was actually Jean's fault, because he was flirting with her and she had nothing to do with him. Apparently, Jean was getting loud about them going out and running away together. The Corporal heard this and gave them some punishment. 

 

"Oh. I see. By the way, what did Corporal Levi give them anyway?" As if on cue, the door opened and the once noisy mess hall became quiet. 

 

"Speak of the Devil." Eren murmured.

 

"And he shall come." Armin added and was fighting with himself to stop laughing. 

 

I glanced at the figure at the door. _Wait, was that even a man? Or a boy?_ I hit my forehead as I remembered the events a few nights ago. _Shit. I was too sleep deprived to even notice!_ You faced Eren with your body and pointed at your shoulder so he wouldn't see what you were doing. "Is that _Levi Heichou?_ " I mouthed at him and he nodded. 

 

"The one and only." He said and started shoving the stew down his throat and I was afraid he might start eating the bowl and the tray too. 

 

_He really is soo.... I dunno. **Small? No. Short?** How the hell am I supposed to do my job when the one I'm supposed to protect is so short that I can't even see him at this mass of people!? What was Commander Erwin even thinking!?_

 

The bell signalling for the end of dinner rang and Eren, Armin and I went to place our trays at the counter and head to our own dorms. Those two left with a 'See ya tomorrow, [Name]!' And ran for their rooms.

 

I started walking towards the girl's dorm when I felt a pull at my jacket and I quickly got into my fighting stance in case someone was going to assault me. But there in front of me, was Corporal Levi himself. 

 

This startled me and my right hand connected to my chest once again. "Sir! I'm sorry! I thought you were going to attack me!" I quickly apologized and looked at him. 

 

All I could tell was, he was a bit shorter than me. Well, that's for sure. And he had these stormy gray/blue eyes that were narrowed into slits. That face though, he looks so young and sharp. The jawline and the cheekbones were sharp too. But from where I'm standing, I could see his forehead and I had to bite my tongue to prevent myself from laughing at his face. 

 

"Why were you talking about me earlier, Cadet?" He said and proceeded to glare at me. _Woah, calm down Mr. Grumpy Pants! He even saw from all the way to his place?_

 

"I was just curious, sir!" Which was definitely true. I really was. 

 

"About what? I don't like guessing, so you better get into it! And I don't have all night, Cadet." His eyes pierced through me like he could see what was inside of me. _Wait, what? That definitely sounded so wrong in so many ways._

 

"I'm not a patient man, Cadet." He murmured. 

 

 _Ah, his eyes are kinda scaring me. I don't like the looks of this._ "I just wanted to know what kind of punishment you gave to Mikasa and I just happen to ask Eren?" _Wait, why did that sound like a question? Stupid! It looks like he doesn't remember me!_

 

It felt so long before he looked at me again. "I think I've seen your shitty face somewhere before. Who are you brat?" 

 

 _Brat? Woah. Did that mean I looked familiar to him?_ "I am Cadet [Name] [L.Name] sir. From the 104th Trainee Squad." I said and hopefully, nothing would slip past my tongue about what I really am. 

 

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared at me. "Tch. So, Cadet [L.Na--"

 

"[NAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEE]~" Someone yelled from afar. 

 

Corporal Levi clicked his tongue and left. I let go of the breath that I didn't even know I was holding and next thing I knew, I was already on the ground, tackled by Hanji-san. "Hanji-san! Calm down!" I yelled and tried to pry off her deathgrip on my body. 

 

"But [Name]~" The brown haired scientist whined and looked at you with the eyes that you hated the most.

 

"No. I don't want to go experimenting with you. You have Moblit for that." I said and crossed my arms while I was on my back on the ground. 

 

As if on cue, Moblit appeared and huffed air like he's been running around for so long. I wouldn't blame him. Hanji-san always runs around. "Hanji Buntaichou! You need to calm down! You are too reckless!" He yelled. 

 

I got up and dusted my uniform. "I'll be heading to my room now, Hanji-san~" I sang while Hanji-san was distracted and ran to the girl's dorm. 

 

Once I got back to my room, which just consists of a bed, a table, a lamp and a cabinet for my clothes, I sat on my bed and took out the paper and read the first line. 

 

 _September 15 23:00pm Roger_ I checked my watch and the paper again. _Oh shit! It's already 22:57! I still need to prepare! Shit! Shit! HOLY SHIT!_ I ran to my cabinet and opened the secret door there and took out my blade. It was a small knife with engravings on it's silver hilt, since I didn't want to be seen, I wrapped the hilt with black cloth so that it wouldn't reflect light and wouldn't slip on my hold. Next, I pulled out the holster for it and strapped it on my thigh. After that, I took off my uniform and wore the black shirt that hugged my body tight and the very tight pants. _Oh yeah. I look like a robber in this getup. This is definitely going to leave a mark for tomorrow._ I thought and pulled my hair and tied it into a tight bun. _Do I even need shoes? I didn't want to deal with floorboard noises and my foot banging on something hard, so I guess I'll just have to go barefoot then._ I thought and opened the window and jumped out. 

 

I saw the window where the Corporal was going to rest. How did I know? I saw him earlier. 

 

_Let the game of hide and kill begin._


	3. Chapter 3- Fun? Not so much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night of the said mission, which isn't really much gore. Just some blood and all.

The bed was squeaking as he looked under it for the third time tonight. How I got into this situation? 

 

Ask that asshole who made a fucking racket! 

 

Let me refresh all you guys so you'll understand. 

 

-Flashback- 

 

I knew that each room had a ventilation that I could maneuver into. I was able to find his and get in. I also found the guy I was supposed to kill tonight, lucky me. He was dressed in black too and the knife he had was already poised to stab the unsuspecting Corporal in the throat. 

 

I grabbed the next thing that was closest to me, which was the Corporal's pen. I aimed at his leg and was about to throw it when the dumbass hit his leg at the bed! Panicking, he rolled under the bed and I saw the Corporal open his eyes and it made me run behind his door to hide. I resisted the urge to facepalm at his stupidity because I might get caught by the sound.

 

"Who's there? " Of course no one would answer. He clicked his tongue again and looked under the bed. 

 

-End of Flashback- 

 

I could feel sweat rolling at the back of my neck as he searched everywhere. I don't know if I was even worried for the dude who hit his leg. I knew where he was hiding because I could see him from where I was and the Corporal was making it more awkward by bending and his ass was facing me to look under the furniture. _This has only been the first night and there's been so much trouble already!_

 

 _This is gonna be looooong night_ I sighed and inwardly sighed and kept my breathing even. After a while, I saw the Corporal move back to his bed and tuck himself in. 

 

 _You know the most hateful thing in the world? People were given brains to think. However, this asshole, doesn't use his. I don't know whether he's using his brain or his stupidity to think._ I thought to myself as I watched him move to where the Corporal was, with a knife in hand.

 

 _How long has it been since he had lied down? Three? Four minutes?_ I thought and gripped the pen in my hand and poised to strike, aiming for his jugular. 

 

"Good night, Rivaille." He said and lift the blade overhead. "Time to say goodbye to the world" He whispered. 

 

After a few breathes, I flung the pen like it was a projectile and watched as it pierced the target's throat and the blood spattered to the bed and the person in it. The attacker dropped to his knees while clutching his throat, attempting and failing horribly to stop the blood from spatting on the wooden floor of Corporal Levi's room. Fortunately for me, the said man woke up from the racket and saw the writhing and gasping man on the floor. It had me wondering because it seemed as though Levi has not noticed me yet. 

 

"Oi, who the fuck are you?" _Or he has._ " What are you doing in my room?" He said and reached under his pillow, probably for a knife, and walked to the center of the room. 

 

 _Shit_ "Someone you should just forget, I'm just doing my job." My voice was muffled thanks to the dark blue scarf that was covering my face and hair. 

 

I saw his eyes narrow at me. "Why are you here?" I ignored his question as I went to my first task: To get the body and secure it.

 

I wore my black gloves and walked towards the body that was now convulsing. I saw the Corporal flinch as I lifted the body to my shoulder and threw him out on the open window. "Who was that?" He asked as he pointed the knife at me while I saw a horrified expression on his face.

 

 _This isn't like him. I've never seen such an expression on his face._ "That was just someone who wanted to kill you." I told him and opened my satchel for a cold, wet towel and proceeded to wipe the blood off the floor. _Why the hell did I tell him that? I'm gonna be in so much trouble tomorrow._

 

I heard a Tch from him and placed the knife back on his bed. "I don't need your protection!" He yelled at me. 

 

I sighed and placed the now dirty towel back in my bag. _"I don't take orders from you."_ I whispered and ran to the window plunging myself to the darkness of the night and carried the dead man on my shoulders.

 

For my last task, I had to make the body fit into the small bag, and give it to the man who was supposed to deliver it to the Inner City. 

 

I was really getting frustrated because I had to bend the body but it wouldn't fit. I would have to resort to my last option. 

 

To cut him to pieces.

 

I never really liked this part because it was so messy. But it had to be done. The paper said I had to terrify those who threaten anybody from the Corps.

 

After that bloody and gruesome task, I found a man waiting by the entrance of HQ. 

 

"Hey there. Are you the one?" He asked me and stared at the bag that was in my hands and my bloody clothes.

 

"Yeah. I appreciate the help though." I said and handed him the bag and a small coin bag which Erwin had instructed me to give him after we had made the small exchange.

 

"No problem." He said and tucked the coin bag inside his pocket and went on his way to the Inner City.

 

-The next day- 

 

The light was entering my room through the window and into my face, earning a grunt from me. _Is it morning already? I feel like I have just closed my eyes a second ago._ I groaned and turned the other way. _This assassin's job is really taking it's toll on my body. I feel like I haven't slept for a while. What a pain in the ass. At least, based on the paper Erwin Dancho gave me, no one will attack the Corporal tonight. I can rest easy._ I thought to myself as I began to drift off again.

 

I think I was already at the borderline between dreamland and reality, when heavy rapping at my door jolt me awake like someone lit a fire at my ass. "Who is it?" I grumbled and placed my head at the pillow.

 

"[Naaaaaaame]~ Open up~" _Hanji_

 

"I'm busy." I whined at the door. "Leave me aloooone~" My voice was muffled out by the pillow at my face.

 

Next thing I knew my door was forcefully opened and a grinning Hanji stared at me. "What do you want?" I asked and placed my head on my soft pillow, facing her. _It's a good thing that I had changed my clothes when I got back. I would have been found out if I hadn't._

 

"Come on, [Name]~ we have to goooo~" She said while nudging me off my warm, comfy bed. 

 

I grunted at her. "Where are you taking me while I'm in my PJs?" I asked and raised a brow at her. She started crackling at me and went to my closet and threw me a clean uniform.

 

She started giggling like a freaking maniac and sat at my desk chair. "Well, I'm taking you to Erwin's again. He said to come get you." She said once she was able to pull herself together. 

 

This earned you a jumpstart your run to the bathroom. "YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SO EARLIER!" I yelled at her from her bathroom and began changing to my uniform. 

 

"[Name]! You forgot the harness!" She yelled again and opened the door to my bathroom while I was in the middle of changing. 

 

I took the harness from her with the heavy blush from my face and strapped it on myself, which wasn't that hard to do since I've been doing it for years now. _You dear readers should have seen when I was still a trainee. I fumbled with it a lot and always had it on ass backwards. It was so embarrassing._

 

When I went out from the bathroom, fully clothed, and my night clothes in hand, I placed it on the bed, not before holding it, and turned to the brunette chuckling at my desk. "Why did he want to see me again?" I asked as I made my way through his office. _This feels like Deja vu in so many ways. Just without the Corporal showing up._ I thought to myself.

 

The woman beside me shrugged. "I don't know, he just told me that I had to get you. Nice panties by the way, good color." She said and started chuckling again. "Are you _**Dating**_ the Commander by any chance?" She said and batted her eyelash at you. 

 

I stared at her with a blank expression on my face. "What? Are you serious with that?" I asked her monotonously. 

 

She was about to answer when you knocked into the Commander's door. "Name and Business." The voice inside called. 

 

"It's [Name] [L.Name] sir, you called for me?" 

 

"Ah yes, come in [Name]." He said and I opened the door. 

 

Hanji-san was also about to come in when Commander Erwin spoke again, "Hanji, don't you have to take care of some experiments today?" He asked and placed his chin ontop of his entwined fingers. 

 

I saw Hanji-san's eyes light up at the mention of her experiments. "Oh, yeah! I forgot! Bye, [Name]!" She yelled and ran to her lab, which was just three doors down from here. 

 

My eyes traveled to the office and my heart stopped for a second. 

 

There sitting in front of Erwin Danchou was Levi Heichou himself, sitting cross-legged on the chair with both of his arms crossed on his chest. 

 

And both happen to stare at you. 

 

_I am so dead!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I rushed it a bit? I don't know. I think I'm in a writer's block right now, since I've been eating Ice cream while I was working and now I can't even word everything properly. I do apologize for any eye-glaring mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4: What now?

_Huh? Have I done anything wrong? Why was Commander Erwin glaring at me?_ I thought to myself as I watched them stare at me and it's like I'm having a mini stare-off with the Commander and the Corporal. 

 

Am I dead? I feel like with the glare that they're giving me right now, I feel like I dropped dead right then and there. 

 

I gathered the saliva that was in my mouth and swallowed heavily then placed a fist over my chest. "You called for me, Commander Erwin?" 

 

He straightened his back and faced me completely. "Yes. Actually, Levi here told me that he thought he saw you late last night in his room. Is this true?" He asked and you didn't miss the message across his eyes. _Lie_

 

"That's impossible sir, I've been sleeping when I got back from the mess hall, sir." I said and prayed that my voice didn't waver. 

 

I saw the Corporal raise a brow at me. After that, he stood up and walked over to me. I felt the sweat roll down my face and neck as he approached me. _He may be small, but he sure is scary though. Problem is, I may be an Assassin, but I sure don't wanna go against him and let him have my head._ I thought to myself. 

 

He stopped in front of me and looked at me from head to toe. I didn't really expect him to do anything, like stare at me for a bit then leave. _But noooo, he stared at me and leaned near me!_ I could feel his breath near my ear which made me bite my lip to stop myself from shaking. "S-sir?" I managed to squeak out. _Oh shit, OH SHIT TOO CLOSE_ I placed both hands on his shoulder to push him away.

He never budged. He leaned near my ear and whispered, _"Prepare yourself, Cadet [L.Name]."_ He whispered and turned on his heel to leave the room. 

I never realized that I was holding my breath and had both of my eyes closed tightly. _What was that about?_ I thought to myself and scratched the back of my neck. 

"[Name]? Is that really true?" Commander Erwin asked me as I heaved a heavy sigh. 

"He saw me, but I covered my face and my voice was kind of muffled so I think he wouldn't notice it was me." I said and sat down on his office chair. 

"This is Levi were talking about. I don't think that he would be that easy to fool. Just be careful next time, alright [Name]?" He said and tapped his desk with his fingers. 

I nodded. "Yes, sir. I'll handle the next one faster." I said then stood up and walked towards the drawer near his desk. 

"Is that what I think it is, [Name]?" He asked me as I took put out larger than average box out of the compartment. 

"Why yes Commander, you know what this is." My eyes never left what I was doing and I spoke in a sarcastic sort of way. _I'm going to kill this guy with this baby here. I can't do this sneaking around and not get caught shit. I'm fed up and I don't want to get caught._ I thought to myself and grit my teeth as I attatched the silencer on and double checked it. _I won't miss this time._

"How are you going to hide it, Cadet [L.Name]?" Erwin asked again as you placed it in another compartment behind the cabinet. His eyes lit in realization and his mouth formed a small 'o' as he watched you stash your best pick. "You really are serious, no?" He chuckled and glanced at you. 

I nodded. "I have a bad feeling if I go to the Corporal's room. So I'll be doing this instead. But I need his window open, sir." I said and walked to the window. 

At the corner of my eye, I thought I saw him smirk. "Leave it to me." He said and left with a small smile on his face. _Is he going where I think he is?_

I left the Commander's office to prepare and get my gear ready. I made my way to my room and placed myself on the bed and took the folded paper under my pillow and read the next line. 

_September 17 1:00 Lance Really? I have to stay awake for this dumbass? Asshole. Fuck you for attacking so late._ I thought to myself and went to my closet to fix my gear. 

I was about to take out my equipment, but the next thing I knew, my door flew open. 

_Oh. My. Shit._ I thought to myself as I mentally screamed and suddenly remembered to return the clothes to its hiding place. 

"You have a filthy room." He said as he entered and scanned his surroundings. 

I turned around and covered my surprise with a smirk. "Oh, Good evening, Corporal. To what do I owe the pleasure of your presen--" My voice hitched as I noticed the distance between us, slowly shortens. 

"I did say you should prepare yourself, cadet." He whispered and pushed my [h/c] hair behind my ear with his forefinger. _Okaaaaay~ masking the emotions is an epic fail._

I could feel the heat go to my face, making me look away. _What the fuck is he thinking!? Is he seducing me? But-- I must say, he sure has a nice body for someone so short._

_Wait, what?_

_No, no, no_

_Why am I thinking about him like that!?_ I yelled at myself and shook my head to get rid of such inappropriate thoughts. 

_Now that you mention it, he does have me cornered on my wall!_ He grabbed both of my wrists and placed them above my head with only one hand and he pulls at my chin to make me look at him with his free hand. 

_Is he gonna kiss me!? Nooo~_ I yelled at myself and screwed my eyes shut. 

_I knew he was close. I could feel his breath on my skin._

_He was closer._

_I can feel his heat._

_"[NAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEE]~"_

"Shit." Next thing I knew, my wrists were free and he was now running towards my open window. 

"[Naaaaame]~ opeeeen the doooor~" I heard Hanji-san yell at the other side of the door. 

I looked at Levi, who was now sitting the the ledge of my window, looking at me. _"This isn't over, [Name]."_ He murmured and jumped down the window and he was gone. 

_Oh dear lord, what have I gotten myself into this time?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I too late? How long has it been? Anyway, please dooo tell me about the eye-glaring errors and I shall fix them right away~ thank you for reading~


	5. Chapter 5- Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was now time to know the truth. What if what was reported to you was all a fake? And you were told of the truth while it was time to decide?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo people of the world~ how long has it been since I last updated? A few days? I hope that somehow this chapter might clear up a few things. Anyway, I am now accepting suggestions, prompts and even requests! Don't worry, I don't bite~ and you won't be a bother so don't think that you are~ so please enjoy~

I just stared at where the Corporal used to be, and the insistent knocking still continued. I shook my head, stood up and walked to the door that was now threatening to break from its hinges and opened it.

 

When I opened it, Hanji-san sprawled ungracefully at my bedroom floor, face first. I walked near her face and started poking at her cheek. 

 

"Hanji-san? You still alive there?" I asked her in hopes of her waking up. I was about to go to Commander Erwin's room to discuss about this, when her head suddenly shot up. 

 

My head snapped at her movement as I flew nearest to my wall and winced at the sickening crack I heard. _Did her back break? I thought I heard a cracking sound just now._ I shivered at the sound. "H-hanji-san?" I took a step closer to her body. "Are you okay?" And another. "Mentally?" I bent down and stared at Hanji. 

 

Goosebumps erupted throughout my body as she looked at me. After that, she suddenly smiled at me. "Who were you with, [Name]? I thought I heard voices in here. Was Levi here just now?" She smiled really wide that I thought her face was going to break. My breath hitched at the mention of his name. 

 

"N-no. I was here alone." 

 

She stood up and slung her arm on my shoulder. "I know that look!" She said and pointed at my face. "He was here earlier, wasn't he!?" She yelled and laughed as she skipped out of my room and slamming the door behind her. 

 

 _Well, that was embarrassing._ I thought to myself as I started to scratch my nape and my eyes started to drift towards the left side of the wall, where my wallclock was.

 

 _Well, it's already half an hour past twelve an-- SHIT! I forgot about that goddamn killer! Stupiiiiid~_ I screamed at myself and ran to my closet and wrestled with my clothes. 

 

"Come on clothes, don't shit with me. I have a shorty to babysiiiiit~" I said to myself as my shirt went over my head. And rushed to wear my boots and pants, after that, I ran to the hallway to Erwin's office for my baby. 

 

On the way there, I heard voices. _Really? Fuck you. I need to go there and get my baby. And you're standing there chatting?_ I thought to myself and listened a bit.

 

"What do you have in mind, Erwin?" 

 

 _Ohhhh. Shiiiiit._ I knew that voice! I peered at the edge of the wall to take a look and had a small piece of hope that it wasn't him. 

 

And there he was, that shortstack, seducing asshole! I felt my blood go to my face as I saw him casually talking to the Commander and I dare say, he had a fine ass. I slapped myself to reality as I realized what I was looking at. _No! You must not lose the main objective! Lust is a sin! Remember what the head always told you, your objective is to kill and protect!_

 

"What do you mean, Levi?" _Fuuuuuuuck you, how will I-- Ohh~ I can slip through the back window. Genius~_ I ran to the other side and was able to locate the Commander's window, just as I peered in, I saw my black Harris M89 on the table with all its glory. _Had the Commander been tweaking it? Is that why he was outside? To prevent the Corporal from seeing it? Possibly so._ I sneaked inside and held my baby and ran back out. 

 

I never know how the Corps had this kind of weapon here since there is a possibility that there's nothing this could do to a titan, but hey, they can kill people just fine. 

 

I began my trek to the small rocky mountains near the Corporal's window and had my Harris on standby on its stand while aimed at the open window. I never knew that Erwin's plan of having the windows open involved Hanji-san. But man, whatever she did, it sure stunk like shit. It had the Corporal issue an order to open all windows in just a matter of seconds.

 

I checked my watch and found out that I still had about fifteen minutes tops before the designated time. My mind began to wander to the time I was still a trainee. 

 

_I was always alone during those times, well, not many people want to be with someone who looks like death's little sister though. Then one day, Eren and Armin came by my table as I ate._

 

_"Hi, you're [Name], right? Nice to meet you. I'm Armin!" The blond with a bowl cut said while he was carrying a tray of food. "Do you mind if we sit here?" I shook my head and nodded to the bench in front of me._

 

_"Really? Thanks!" He beamed as they both sat down and you never missed the elbow that was jabbed at the brunette's side._

 

_He cleared his throat and looked at me. "Erm, I'm Eren. Nice to meet you?" It looked like he really wasn't sure with what he was doing. But I could see the pools of sea-green eyes that bore through me as if it was already telling me his story._

 

_"Nice to meet you too."_

 

_That was the first time I had friends too._

 

_Then, after graduation. It was now the ceremony. It was finally time to choose what branch we want to be in. I knew what I wanted. I told myself that I would choose it no mayter what. Sure I was ranked five, but I never wanted to join the Military Police. I had a few troubles with them in my childhood days._

 

_I would always choose Survey Corps. I had a brother there once, but he died. That's why I wanted to avenge his death. Yup. By killing titans._

 

_Then, after the ceremony, the Commander, Erwin Smith, dismissed everyone but me. I didn't know why and everyone else thought I was in trouble for something and decided to avoid my gaze of help._

 

_I waited for the Commander in his office like what he had ordered me too and let my mind wander. What did he want from a lowly Cadet like me?_

 

_My inner rantings came to a halt as I heard the door creak open and nearly jumped out of my skin as I saw about three blades coming my way fast, and inner instincts came to me immediately._

 

_I jumped a few feet back and evaded the blades. I felt a presence behind me, making me whirl around and duck with a sweep of my leg at my captor's feet and he came tumbling down and I pulled out my own knife and pointed at my pursuer's neck._

 

_He had blond hair and he was heavily built. Dis I mention that he was big? I was sure he was a soldier. Of course, who could kill me here? This was a headquarter of soldiers._

 

_Then I heard laughing. "Nice moves you have there. I was not wrong in choosing you. You would definitely be of use to them." I had my eyebrow quirked and I kept my knife back on its sheath behind my back._

 

_I immediately recognized the person I pointed a knife at and my fist made its way to my chest faster than I imagined. "Sir Erwin! I'm terribly sorry! I could have killed you!"_

 

_He walked around and dismissed my salute with a wave of a hand. "You didn't. That's what matters. And I had to test you. And you pass." If it was possible, a question mark would appear near my head as I tilted it to the side._

 

_"Test? What's going on?"_

 

_He motioned for me to sit on his chair as he pulled out a few papers. "You see [Name], you have been chosen by me. To be a candidate for the Recon Corps." He said and interlaced his fingers on top of his desk and placed his chin on it._

 

_Okay. I am officially confused. "A candidate for the Recon Corps? I have never heard of that before." I said as I tried to read the documents even though it was upside down._

 

_"Well, that's because it's a secret organization wherein they serve and protect the rest of Humanity." He explained and faced the paper to me._

 

_"Humanity? Oh no, sir. That's insane. You can't stop titans with guns and knifes." I said as I read the forms and saw something like SL5 or some shit like that. "Why was I chosen?"_

 

_"I can't tell you that." He said as he stood up and walked to a cabinet near his table. "I know about your brother. I saw you a few times in the Capital. I know a lot about you. About what happened to your parents, and your younger sibling. Oh, and also about that man you killed." He said without sparing me a glance._

 

_How does he know? "Why me? Why not other people?" I asked and stared at the paper, willing it to burn. What was this Organization anyway?_

 

_He came back to the desk and dropped a black sniper rifle. I didn't recognized the model but was sure it was a sniper rifle, but I don't know what it's called. All I know is that it's black and it looks so badass. "It's the Assassins. All three branches have them. The only ones who can choose are the current Commanders of each branch." As if he could read my mind and pointed at the rifle on the table. "Will this be alright with you?"_

 

_My jaw almost fell on the floor. I was gonna use this? "But sir, is this alright? I don't think it'll fit in ny closet?" I pointed at the badass thing on the desk._

 

_"This here will stay here. I can't afford anyone finding out." He motioned at the paper in front of me. "You did kill the man who did that to your sister, right? " I nodded my head. "But did you know that your brother wasn't killed in an expedition?" He asked and my eyes widened._

 

_"But, they said... That he..." That bastard._

 

_"No. But from what we found out, he was shot. We don't know who or when. That's all we know."_

 

_"Thank you for telling me this. I'll find the bastard." I glanced at the paper on the table that was waiting for my signature._

 

_For my brother._

 

_And I signed it. "Welcome to the Assassins, Cadet [Name] [L.Name]. "_

 

I snapped back to reality as a bird landed on my scope. "Yeah. It'll be over soon, birdie." I said as it flew away. 

 

My attention went back to the open window as I saw a figure inside. _I need to be careful. I don't wanna put holes on my superior officer now, do I?_ I started breathing in and out as I focused on the bed. 

 

There were rustlings on the bed. _Was he dreaming?_ I looked closer as I made out a few figures. 

 

 _Holy Shit! He's there already!_ I yelled at myself as I readied my Harris and peered at the scope, preparing to shoot. 

 

I could see them now. Corporal was struggling with the other man who had a knife in his hand. "Come on Corporal. Don't get in the way. I don't want to shoot you so move your pretty little ass away from my sight." I growled to myself as I tried looking for an opening. 

 

"If I wait, he might get himself killed. And I don't want that." I began to sweatdrop and my hand began to feel clammy. I saw the Corporal fall om the bed and my finger found the trigger and pressed it. 

 

I saw the bullet hit its mark. How? I saw the blood spatter on the wooden walls of his room and he got up and peered at the window, looking left and right.

 

 _I'd best be going. Commander Erwin did say that I didn't need to collect the body._ I thought to myself as I crept backwards to avoid being spotted. 

 

When I felt safe, and out of sight, I began to disassemble my Harris. I was so focused on my task that I didn't hear anyone approach. 

 

"Oi, What are you doing here?" _Shiiiiiit. Fuck you Ninja Skills_


	6. Chapter 6- Tell me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will come a time were your past will haunt the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, uhm, I guess I should put a trigger warning here for Rape? Yup, there's one up ahead. You have been warned~ 
> 
> But please enjoy reading.

_Everthing seems so dark. Wait, am I blindfolded?_

 

I tried to pat myself in case something was missing. Then I heard a _Clink!_ What are these? I can't move my arms and legs! Is the Corporal going to torture me?

 

My ears perked up at the sound of voices. _I think I can hear someone talking._

 

I tried to yell, but no sound came from my mouth.

 

 _"Just take her! The boss won't be happy if we're late!"_ Someone yelled. 

 

 _Yeah. Voices. My head is throbbing, what happened? Shouldn't I be running away from the Corporal by now, since I literally covered his bed and walls with blood?_ I thought to myself as I struggled on my restraints. _Did Corporal catch me already and is torturing me right now? What happened anyway?_

 

I heard the door being unlocked and I quickly relaxed my shoulders and forced myself to calmly breathe in and out.

 

"She's still asleep!" A voice I didn't recognize called and slammed the door shut. 

 

I slowly breathed out and tried to calm my raging heart. _Okay, so that is definitely not Corporal Levi's voice. Who was that?_ It is still such a great mystery to me why characters from novels tend to panic when their captor unlocks the door. You can just pretend that you are still asleep. 

 

For what I think was a few minutes, the door opened with a slam, which jolted me to attention. _Shit. I think I slipped up._ "So, we got ourselves a faker, eh?" Another man dawdled and then I heard footsteps coming closer. 

 

I felt a hand go to my chin. "Now, now. It's useless to resist. In a few hour's time, you will be sold and used by another person and we'll be making a lot of cash with you, here." The man said and I felt something fanning through my neck. 

 

"Wh--" 

 

"You'll be sold, which means, I can use this chance to have my way with you for one last time." He whispered as I felt him draw closer to my neck. 

 

"No. Please, let me go." I started begging as I felt his hands everywhere. Hot streaks of liquid made a trail on my face. "No!" I yelled louder as he began ripping my clothes off. 

 

_[--ME]!_

 

I cried louder as I felt him _everywhere_

 

 _[NAME]! Wake up, brat!_

 

My eyes flew open and sat up immediately. "C-corporal?" My voice was hoarse, I was gasping, my throat was dry and I was sweating like someone had poured water on me. 

 

"You were having a nightmare, shitty brat. I could hear you yell from the other room. Aren't you too old for nightmares?" He said and sat on the chair and crossed his leg over the other. 

 

A hand made it's way to my face, covering my eyes. _This is bullshit. It's that fucking dream again. How long has it been since I last had that dream?_ Then it clicked. My head shot up and my eyes scanned the unfamiliar room. "Uhm, I am only seventeen, oh and Corporal, where am I?" 

 

"Tch, you're in my room, brat. Last night, when I reached you hunched over like a fucking shit, you saw me and you fainted." I felt all the blood drain from my face. _Shit. I forgot about that! He found me out! This is bullshit! The Commander's gonna have my ass!_

 

"Tell me [Name], what was last night about?" He asked and raised a brow at me. _Ohhh~ Is he glaring holes at me? And why does that sound... Oh I dunno, so lewd? Like we did something last night?_ I shook my head violently to get rid of the inappropriate thoughts.

 

I cleared my throat and looked at my hands. "I can't tell you about that, Corporal. It's classified." I murmured and clenched my fist. 

 

"Classified bullshit. You better tell me what's going on, brat. That's an order." He gritted his teeth as he crossed his arms on his chest. 

 

"I'm sorry, Corporal, but I really can't tell you." I murmured as I let my eyes scan the surroundings. 

 

He stood up and slammed his hands on the bed making me squeak in surprise. "Are you disobeying a direct order from your superior, [Name]?" He murmured. _Am I hallucinating, or is he leaning towards me?_

 

"N-no sir. I just can't tell you about it. I am forbidden to tell anyone since it's one of the rules." I murmured and took interest on the sheets. 

The Corporal seems closer now. "You won't tell me?" He murmured as he took hold of my chin and slowly turned it to face him. "Still won't tell me?" I shook my head and screwed my eyes close and whimpered. 

_I like the Corporal. But we're in a world of war. And I can't risk our lives for something that may or may not be temporary. Sure he teases the hell out of me and makes me flustered, but I'm a member of the Assassins and I pledged my loyalty._

_I've got no choice._ "W-well, maybe I can spare a few info?" I began to unconsciously scratch the back of my head while my eyes roamed the room. I felt his grip on my chin slacken as I turned to look the other way.

 

The Corporal heaved a sigh and glared at me. "If you are looking for something other than your clothes, there's nothing here." He said monotonously. 

 

I too, heaved a heavy sigh. So there aren't any ears here? "Okay. You see, there are people." I paused and glanced at him and he nodded for me to continue. "Who wants to have you killed." I stopped and fiddled with my fingers. 

 

"That's it?" 

 

"Concerning you sir, yes. That's about it." 

 

He looked like he was having an internal debate with himself as I stood up and wore my clothes again. "Why did you deny it the first time?" He whispered. 

 

I ruffled my [H/C] locks and glanced at the Corporal. "It was supposed to be a secret, Corporal. But either I was too stupid to be very very cautious or you're really really good." I said and slipped my boots back on. "Oh yeah, Corporal, may I have a request?" 

 

"That depends on your request, brat." He said with a straight face as he looked at me. 

 

"Can you not mention this to the person who gave me this mission? I don't want to be removed from it. Please? I'll do anything you want!" I said and grinned at him. 

 

This seemed to catch his attention. _"Anything?"_ He murmured low enough for me to hear and sat down on the bed.

 

I felt my smile falter as it morphed into something equal to horror. _Shit. What did I doooo~?_

 

For the first time since I entered the Scouting Legion, I saw him smirk. Usually, he wears this really stoic mask and he never makes any other faces. So I just thought he was an emotionless robot! 

 

I never really felt at ease when I saw that smirk of his. I saw the clock on his table that read as _7:34am_ Oh. 

 

 **OH**

 

 _I have to go report to the Commander!_ "Thank you, Corporal! But I have to get going!" I yelled and ran to the door like there was fire on my ass. 

 

I heard the Corporal stand up from the bed and yell a 'Get your ass back in here!' But I was already too far away to hear and too scared to care.

 

I arrived to the Commander's room and I saw the cuff of my shirt. _I'm still in my clothes from last night... Can this day get any worse?_ I whined at myself and was about to head back to my room. 

 

"[Name]? Is that you? Come in here." The voice from the other side said and it sent shivers down my spine. 

 

I slowly opened the door and peered my head in. That was the time I saw a glimpse at my Harris on its full glory on the table. _Shit. How did that get here?_

 

"Care to explain?" He said monotonously as he glared at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does this chapter seem short? I dunno. It's the middle of the night and I'm really tired. And I do apologize for rushing this chapter though.


	7. Chapter 7- Should I give up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a small fluff, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so looong~ and I do apologize because work got in the way and blame writer's block. 
> 
> Please do enjoy reading~

I entered the Commander's office with my head bowed down in shame. _I knew I should have ran like hell that night. If I did just that, I would not be scared off my ass right now._

 

“Cadet [L. Name], have a seat.” He said and gestured at the seat in front of his desk.

 

I immediately sat down and prepared myself for the things to come.

 

He shifted in his seat and placed both of his elbows on the table and his fingers where interlace under his nose. “I think you know why you have been called here.” He said and I swear I could feel his glare, telling to _'Just give up and spill everything you know.'_

 

I shook my head lightly. “Not really, sir. Is there something wrong?” _Yeah, way to play it cool, [Name]. Someone deserves a reward for lying to the Commander._ I huffed. _Great, now I'm being sarcastic with myself._

 

“As you know, I have eyes and ears here around here. Now, a little bird told me that you were caught by him, red-handed. And you know me as a very generous man, [Name].” He said and I inwardly sighed in relief.

 

“However.” I jumped at his voice and groaned. I never _**EVER**_ liked the sound of that. “I will have you removed from your current mission and be transferred to the Military Police Brigade as a normal soldier. Since someone found out about your identity here.” I slumped back in the chair and stared at nothing while Commander Erwin was still talking. 

 

But everything seems so far away and his voice is muffled by something. _I can't really understand what he's saying, oh what the hell._ I could see his lips move at my peripheral, but I can't really hear a word he is saying to me at this very moment. “--your transfer will be in two day's time. I hope you understand your situation right now.” I stared at him blankly and slowly stood up. 

 

“[Name]?” He looked up at me as I continued to stare blankly at him. My mind was now blank. Nothing is really coming to my brain, like it shut down on itself. I might have to ask Hanji-san about this. 

 

The next thing I knew, my hand was already moving to remove my muddy-brown jacket and folding it, the insignia of the Scouting Legion, The wings of freedom, on its full glory. And placing it on the desk. _The branch I was sworn to serve and offer up my heart to._

 

I saw him look at me questioningly and glanced at my folded jacket on his desk. “Wh--”

 

 _”With this, I no longer offer my heart to you.”_ I murmured numbly as I watched his face contort in front of me. 

 

“[Name], what are you doing, that's the vow of the soldiers who are incapable of serving the military!” He towered over me and strode over and began shaking me. _He let me go, and now that I let go, you come back to stop me. What is it that you want me to do?_

 

While he was shaking me, something caught my eye on my [F/C] shirt. It was the emblem of the Assassins, two swords crossing each other with a shield behind it. Yeah, it looked like the emblem of the Trainee Squad. They said it was only given to formal members of the Assassins and so that it wouldn't cause suspicion when seen by the others.

 

 _Maybe this is for the best._ I opened my mouth to say what I needed to, but the sound of the door slamming open beat me to it. 

 

 _“Erwin.”_ He came in through the door, but I couldn't really see who it was, my vision is so blurry, I was surprised that I could go on through that without passing out. 

 

Well, I spoke too soon. 

 

Next thing I knew, darkness consumed my vision. 

 

I felt the glare of light behind my eyelids that made me open my eyes and glare at the window. _Fuck you sun. Go bother someone else._ I groaned and sat up at my bed, feeling the familiar white crisp sheet at my lap. Questions started to form in my head. _Fucking hell, this is causing a ruckus at my head. Okay, first question: Where the hell am I?_ I looked at my surroundings and found my closet. I even found a knife under the pillow. _Yeah, this is my room. Okay, next question: What the hell happened?_ I placed my hand on my eyes to keep myself from strangling the next person I see. 

 

I look up to the sound of footsteps. “Oi, brat. I see you're awake.” He comes in with a tray in his hand and strode to the chair beside my bed and placed the tray on my nightstand. 

 

I glanced at the tray and took notice of two pieces of bread and a potato on a plate. “How long have I been out, exactly?” My throat was still scratchy and my voice ended up as a whisper. 

 

The Corporal took the cup on the tray and handed it to me. “Something between fifteen to twenty hours.” He deadpanned and took another cup from the tray. A teacup. 

 

Then I started to recall what happened in the last few hours causing me to bow my head low enough for my [H/C] bangs to cover my eyes as I burned holes at the cup that I was holding so close to me. 

 

I could feel him glaring holes at my head. “That isn't drugged. It won't make you constipated. Drink up, shitty brat.” He 'tch'ed at me and sipped at his drink. 

 

“N-no.” I murmured and continued to stare at the cup. 

 

"I'm not drugging you with truth serum so that I would know what happened." He crossed his leg over the other and placed the cup back on the tray. “What were you doing in Erwin's office?” His words were so blunt that it was like I was hit with a whip in the face. 

 

I gripped the cup tighter. “He called for me.” I said vaguely. If this was a normal day, he would've beaten me to a pulp. 

 

I saw his arm move in my peripheral, probably to cross his arms. “No shit.” He said and continued to stare at me. “Tell me everything. From the beginning.” 

 

I looked at him so fast, I thought I was going to break my neck. “Why do you care, Corporal?” I was beginning to snarl at him. Well, he did sexually harass me for god's sake.

 

He raised a brow at me. “You're under my care, Cadet. I look after brats like you. Especially the Jaeger kid.” I could feel myself shivering at the intense stare that he's using right now. “And I've seen you look at me before.” I swear on my life that I saw a smug look on his face. 

 

Now it was my turn to raise a brow. “Look at you? I never did such a thing!” _Well, I think I do. But no way in hell am I going to admit that, right? He did say that he's my superior officer._

 

He was about to retort to what I said when someone opened the door to my room, revealing a tall brunet with a mix of blue and green on what he calls his eyes. 

 

The corporal and I were glaring at each other and then to the door. “Uhm, [Name], Mikasa and I actually found this guy and I thought...” He said and did not pay attention to us and just kept on playing with the small black thing on his arms.

 

“Eren?” The said boy looked at me with a small smile on his face. “What the hell is that?” I pointed at the thing on his arms. 

 

He started chuckling at that. “[Name], you don't need to get all jumpy and cut this little guy like titans. He's just a small thing anyway.” He said and stroked it. Then he offered it to me. “Wanna pet it?”

 

“Fucking hell? I don't even know what that thing is!” He yelled and Eren looked really _really_ amused.

 

Then he started walking towards me! “No! Don't you dare! I will smack the shit out of you, Eren!” I yelled at him while aiming a fork at him. “I have a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it!” 

 

Eren laughed and walked to me closer. “Calm down, [Name]. He won't hurt you.” He said and placed the small thing on my lap. It was surprisingly soft and it was a bit furry. I didn't know what it was from my angle. 

 

And the thing moved! It opened its small eyes first, revealing yellow eyes with small black slits and began to lick its small black paws. “Ah~ It's a kitty~” I sang and brought the small kitty on my arms and carefully hugged it. It answered me with a small meow and placed its paw on my face. 

 

“What a sudden change of attitude.” I heard someone say but didn't pay attention. I was sooo happy with this kitty cat. 

 

I placed the kitty on my hands and faced him to the Corporal. “Hey Corporal, look! He looks just like you!” I said and laughed. 

 

He 'tch'ed at me again and sighed. “Of all the things you can compare me to, why a fucking cat?” He bared his teeth at me while Eren snickered at the background, trying very hard not to laugh at his Commanding Officer. 

 

“Because, this kitty cat just looks like you!” I sang again and placed the kitty on my bed and began to pet its head. 

 

“Earlier, you didn't want to touch it, now you're touching it like it's going to go away.” Eren said and wheezed a breath while he tried to calm himself down. He never saw the projectile coming his way, and it hit him square in the forehead. “[Name]! Spoons are not made to be used as projectiles!” He hissed and it landed on the wooden floor with a heavy thunk, it was now my turn to snicker at him. 

 

“Your fault.” I said and stuck my tongue out at him. 

 

He was now massaging his forehead, which was reddening from the impact of the spoon. “I better get going. I just came to give him to you. Take good care of him [Name]!” He yelled and left, slamming the door behind him. 

 

I was humming a tune while playing with my new friend while Corporal Levi was sitting there. “Listen, [Name].”

 

 _Did he just call me by my name?_ “What is it, Corporal?” I asked without looking at him, the kitty rolled on his stomach and flicked his tail towards my face making me chuckle. 

 

“I know what happened.” He said and my hand ceased its movement and my expression drops. 

 

“So, you've heard about me failing so bad, and about me not following the rules.” I deadpanned while flicking the end of the kitty's ear. My expression was unreadable and I never glanced at him. “Probably heard of my transfer too.” I murmured. 

 

“Yeah. Which is why I talked to Erwin after you passed out, you little shit.” He said and grabbed the kitty by the scruff and inspected it. 

 

The kitty was trying to get a swipe at him. “Talked.” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Okay, I may or may not have argued with him.” He said and placed the black kitty on his thigh, it mewed happily and began making itself comfortable. 

 

I raised my brow at him. “About? If this is about my transfer, you don't need to, because it's tomorrow an--”

 

“I told him that I would hire you as my personal bodyguard.” He absently began to stroke the cat's head and glanced at me. 

 

My jaw dropped at what I heard. _HE wanted to HIRE me!?_ “WHY?” I yelled, making the cat flinch. 

 

“Because, dealing with killers in the middle of the night is a pain in the ass. So instead, I'm going to make you do the work for me.” He said and his eyes told me he was amused as of this very moment. 

 

All I could do was blink at him. “So.” I pointed at him. “You hired me. For what reason?” I asked as the gears started to work on my brain.

 

“Nothing in particular, brat. And get your ass moving. You've been here long enough. And next time, wear your jacket, I can't have one of my subordinates end up pregnant by a shitfaced, sorry excuse of a man from the military.” He said and got up and dropped my cat on the bed in the process. 

 

_What the hell happened?_

_Wait a minute there, hold up! Was he jealous?_

 

I continued to gape at him. “Not all of us have a lot of free time, and I have paperworks waiting for me at my desk. I better see your ass in training tomorrow, shitty brat.” He said and left my room, leaving me very very confused. 

 

_He wants to see my ass at training?_

_What a big pervert!_

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize for sooooo much spacing. If you do see some eye-glaring typos or anything, please don't hesitate to tell me! Also, if you need any clarifications and other details of the story, and when I'll be posting, you may refer/message me in tumblr, mugenlei.tumblr.com


End file.
